Links Between Time
by manga princess
Summary: Redoing my story! It was always thought that Kagome was the only one linked to the past being reincarnated from Kikyo. But when a cherished friend finds her way to the Feudal Era...they may find something quite new.
1. Another Day

Revamp! Hey guys! I've decided to do a little remodeling of my Inuyasha story. After various days and absolutely no reviews, I realized I needed to change stuff. So I did! And this is it. I truly hope you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me! So don't sue, 'cause I ain't getting paid diddly.

* * *

**Feudal Era: Past**

She ran through the forest, desperate to get away. To escape. Tears blinded her vision yet she continued to run as fast as she could go. Her breath came out in pained gasps and her bare feet were bruised and bloody. Yet still she ran. If she could find a place to hide… but where? And then her foot collided with a root causing her to lose her balance. Crying out in shock and pain, the girl crashed into the dirt face forward. Getting the breath knocked out of her, she winced and dizzily stood up. Where was she? She'd run so far she didn't even recognize this part of the forest.

"Well, well, well." Whispered a dark voice from the shadows. "Look who I found."

The girl let out a fearful gasp and turned around in alarm. Oh no! He was here! He found her.

"Did you really think you could escape me? How amusing." The voice continued.

Fearfully, the young girl backed away looking everywhere for the source.

"I bet you were hoping to find help. Maybe you were hoping for him to come rescue you." A laugh. "Ah, but I already got to him, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened in horror. No! It couldn't be. He couldn't be gone! But the laughter said it was true. Grief overtook her and she began to cry though silently. She wouldn't let him hear her cry.

"Does it hurt? Well, don't worry."

A figure of shadow reached forward and grabbed the little girl by her throat holding her up in the air. Pain hit hard but she didn't whimper. She couldn't for she could not breathe.

"I'll make sure you join him!"

A blast of light erupted from his free hand and hit the child full on knocking her away. She screamed, slammed into something solid and began falling backwards. Her screams grew louder as she slipped down further and further into darkness until her voice faded away as she disappeared down the well…

* * *

**21st Century: Past**

Kagome Higarashi was wandering around outside playing in the snow in front of her family's shrine. At 8 years old, she didn't really think much of it except that it was very important. As carefree as any young girl, Kagome was just enjoying the snow and having fun. It was then that she heard a noise. Startled, she stopped what she was doing and paused. The noise continued. Frightened yet curious, little Kagome carefully looked around. When she realized it was coming from behind the shrine, she decided to follow it. The sight that met her eyes shocked her core. A little girl close to her age was walking around in the snow. Her hair was a mess, her feet were bare and her clothes were all tattered and torn plus she was covered in bruises. Kagome gasped. How awful! The little girl then looked up at the sound of Kagome's gasp and their eyes met for one full second. And then the girl blacked out. Alarmed, Kagome rushed over and managed to catch the other just before she fell. Holding her, she began calling out.

"Mom! Grandpa! Help! Come quick! Hurry!"

Kagome's mother and grandfather rushed out instantly to find Kagome and the unconscious girl. Filled with alarm and concern, they hurriedly gathered both children inside.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Hakayo!" Yelled a voice. "Hakayo-chan!"

Kagome opened the door wide into the bedroom next to hers to find a blue haired girl close to her age sleeping soundly. Kagome sighed in frustration and marched over to the bed. "Hakayo-chan, get up!"

The girl in question let out a groan and buried herself further in the covers. Kagome reached over and yanked them off the bed then jumped on and started shaking her.

Hakayo's eyes snapped open and she wrenched herself away from Kagome. "What?" She whined.

"Come on. It's time to go to school."

"You go without me. I'll catch up."

"Oh, no you don't, Hakayo. Up!"

Kagome grabbed Hakayo's hand and started pulling her up. Hakayo whined and protested as Kagome encouraged and heaved. Kagome then had to basically escort/push Hakayo all the way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash up and get dressed. In the course of 5 minutes, both young women were prepared for the day. One full of cheer, the other ready to kill said girl with cheer. Mrs. Higarashi watched them both with amused affection.

"Ohayo. Good morning, Kagome. Hakayo." She greeted.

"Ohayo. Good morning, Mom." greeted Kagome.

Hakayo didn't say anything. She was too busy dozing off while leaning against the nearest wall. Mrs. Higarashi smiled and gently tapped the girl on the shoulder. Hakayo squeaked and nearly fell over causing a laugh from Sota. She glared at the little boy who only smiled.

"Hakayo-chan, come have breakfast." Suggested Mrs. Higarashi. "Maybe that'll wake you up."

"Okay." Responded Hakayo with a nod.

Everyone thus sat down to eat. It was slow going but after a while, Hakayo had indeed woken up and was animatedly speaking with Sota and Grandpa and even Kagome, though it was obvious she was still mad at her. After fixing their lunches, Kagome and Hakayo headed off to school.

"Bye Mom!" said Kagome and Hakayo in unison, kissing her on the cheek.

Then both girls took off running. When they managed to slow to a walk, they were almost on top of the school when suddenly, Kagome heard a shocked squeal. Turning in surprise, Kagome looked to find Hakayo staring with a most freaked out expression.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Over there!" Her friend answered, pointing.

Kagome gulped with a sudden thought. "What? What did you see?"

"A man! There was a man on that roof!"

Kagome's heart basically thudded to the ground. _Inuyasha?_ "A man? I didn't see any man."

"But he was right there! I saw him! He had long platinum hair and was wearing red and everything. I can't believe you didn't see him. He jumped from the roof!"

_Inuyasha!_ Growled Kagome silently. "Are you sure? I'd remember if I saw that. And if he was on the roof, where'd he go?"

"Well…I don't know. It's odd. He's not there anymore. Maybe I imagined him."

"You haven't gotten much sleep lately. Your brain's probably fried."

"And it was really, really far away. I must have just been seeing things." Hakayo laughed. "Sorry about that. Let's just forget about it and go to school."

"We'd better. We're already a bit late."

"Oops! We have to hurry." Hakayo took off on a sprint. "Come on, Kagome-chan. Hurry up!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

And that is my first chapter. Yes, this sounds much nicer than my first story! I just hope it was good enough to at least give me one review. Until next time. 


	2. He's got Dog Ears!

Let's go back to Inuyasha! Chapter 2! Time to get to know Hakayo. Get ready!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not owned.

* * *

"What the hell is the big problem? It's not like I haven't done it before!" 

"When you did it before, you were more careful!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Again. This time in the vicinity of the Higaurashi home. It was because of an incident with Hakayo, Kagome's best friend. Somehow as he leaped around the present era like always, Hakayo spotted him. And now Kagome was not happy.

"Why are you so sure she even saw me?"

"Because she told me!"

"And you believe her?"

"Are you calling Hakayo a liar?"

"I think she could be mistaken."

"Guy with white hair and dressed in red. You can't get much clearer than that!"

"I'm home!" yelled Hakayo's voice from outside near the shrine, promptly interrupting the bickering.

Deciding to let it go for the moment, Kagome joined the rest of her family to meet Hakayo in the kitchen. Inuyasha followed and they arrived in the midst of conversation.

"How was your day?" Ms. Higaurashi was asking.

"It was fine." Hakayo replied, dumping her stuff in a corner. "We all did a little studying and stuff and now I think we're finally caught up!" She turned to greet Kagome and stopped short at the sight of our hanyou. "Oh my gosh. It's you! It's him!" She looked at everyone. "What…what is he doing here?!"

"Visiting. Don't worry, he's a friend." Kagome answered. "Inuyasha, this is Hakayo. Hakayo, this is Inuyasha."

"Hi." Hakayo whispered shyly, holding out her hand.

"Hey." Inuyasha replied back, taking her hand.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised. So this was the girl who saw him? He still didn't understand how it was possible. At that distance he had been, only a demon might be able to see him. But she appeared to be an ordinary human…

Hakayo was also very shocked. She couldn't believe he was at her house! And that Kagome knew him! This was definitely weird.

"Kagome." She began. "Remember the guy I said I saw on the roof this morning? This is him."

"Look." He turned to Hakayo. "I hate to break it to you but I think you've got me confused with someone else."

Hakayo shook her head. "I never forget a face. And I've got an excellent memory. It was you. Red outfit. White hair. Hat."

She paused, overlooking Inuyasha's clothes. The hat was definitely normal. But over his body… just what the hell was he wearing? And how could he leap on roofs? Kagome and Inuyasha noted her pause and found themselves getting a little worried. Obviously she didn't entirely believe it. Before anyone could react, the lady of the house came in.

"Hakayo, you're home." She greeted. "Would you be a dear and help me with lunch?"

"Of course."

Hakayo headed into the kitchen with Mrs. Higaurashi leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome let out a sigh and looked at the half demon, who was definitely deep in thought.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Kagome paused but said nothing. "I'm going to go shopping. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and help out."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Kagome ran outside, got on her bike and rode away

What Inuyasha was thinking was how he couldn't shake the fact that there was something familiar about Hakayo. He didn't know why he felt that way but there was something about her scent… In the end, he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Things were normal after that. Inuyasha went into the kitchen to see what was cooking. Hakayo was openly staring at him for a while but didn't say anything. After a moment, Inuyasha decided to wait for Kagome in her bedroom. In the security of the room, Inuyasha took off his hat. Of course, that was exactly when Hakayo went upstairs. 

"Inuyasha-san, lunch is ready…"

Speechless in shock, Hakayo stood staring with her mouth open. Inuyasha was just as shocked and for the moment no one moved. Eventually, he tried to say something, anything that would keep her from freaking out. Fortunately, it turned out that wasn't necessary.

Hakayo squealed, interrupting Inuyasha and rushed over to him.

"Your ears." She began. "They're so… cute!!! Can I… can I touch them?"

Inuyasha was of course taken aback. "Um… sure." He responded after a moment.

Hakayo squealed all over again and gingerly took his ears within her fingers. There was a tense moment as she massaged them but after a brief second, Inuyasha felt suddenly really comfortable and relaxed instantly. Hakayo also relaxed seeing Inuyasha was comfy and continued whilst humming.

Inside, their feelings were quite similar. A feeling of familiarity neither could shake nor understand. The mix of her soft hands, the sound of her humming and her scent was what got Inuyasha. Most of all was her scent. Hakayo didn't have anything except a strong gut feeling.

At that point, the door swung open revealing a rather startled Kagome. She didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that Hakayo was with Inuyasha while his ears were exposed or the fact that she was massaging them. Upon the entrance, Hakayo formed a huge grin and swiftly rushed to Kagome's side.

"Kagome-chan!" she cried. "Inuyasha-san has dog ears! Did you know this?"

"Um… yeah." Kagome answered.

"Why didn't you tell me??"

"I didn't want to freak you out. It's not everyday you see a guy with dog ears."

"That's true. I guess that's why you wore that tacky hat all the time, huh? I mean, it really clashed with your outfit."

Inuyasha blinked and Kagome started laughing.

"So anyway, how did you two meet? I never asked you and I'm very curious."

* * *

To be continued!!! I'll come back to this. Don't worry. I'm just gonna focus on the stories that have the most reviews for the moment. If you want me to finish in a hurry, then give me more reviews! Until whenever! 


End file.
